Property
by Misstress Jay
Summary: It was the worst day of Takeru's life, so it would be only natural that he'd end up in front of the Digimon Kaiser dressed like that. [Ken/Takeru][Kaikeru] Rape, crossdressing, humiliation.
1. Deflowering

Hello. This story contains strong content many will not find comfortable reading. Those things are boyxboy lemon scenes, rape, crossdressing, multiple partners, humiliation, and other things I can't think of right now. If they offend you it is best not to read. It should also go without saying that I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Takeru always hated when they invited him to these restaurants. Looking at the two lovebirds, Hikari and Daisuke, he always pictured himself in Daisuke's shoes being on the receiving end of Hikari's kisses. Yet here he was as a third wheel on one of their dates. He really hated him.

"Daisuke," Hikari said, "you need to quit taking those protein shakes or else you'll get too muscular."

"Well better too muscular than really skinny, Hikari," he replied as he sipped his water.

"What do you think, Takeru?" Hikari said as she finally acknowledged the blond boy. "Do guys look better skinny or muscular?"

"Why are you asking me?" he was really surprised by her question directed at him that he almost spat out his water.

She giggled. "No reason. Anyway, have you been hearing anything from your brother on how his first year of college is going?"

"Yeah, he said he finds it pretty boring. The music teachers are really making him hate music. He's thinking about switching over to aerospace engineering."

"Interesting." Hikari replied. "Taichi said he's really enjoying France. He's already got a girlfriend out there."

"A girlfriend?"

"Her name in Catherine, I believe. She's really beautiful."

_Damn it_, Takeru thought. _I was thinking about asking her out soon. I'm 15, never been kissed, never had a girlfriend. At this rate I'll go to college a virgin. Speaking off…I wonder if those two…Nah, Hikari is only dating him because she felt bad for him. When I finally have sex both me and Hikari are going to lose our virginities to each other._

"Man," Daisuke interrupted Takeru's train of thought, "He's gone through more girlfriends than all of us Chosen put together. Granted, that's not much since all of us have only had one. Well except for…" he stopped before he finished his sentence.

He knew he was talking about him. All the other chosen have had one partner before. All except for him, that is. He figured that's why they always invited him, because they felt bad for him. However, Takeru still held out hope that it was because Hikari preferred his company as opposed to Daisuke's. Just as he was trying to gather his thoughts he noticed a purple-haired girl walk in. It was Miyako.

"What's Miyako doing here?" Takeru asked, waiving at her.

"Miyako?" Hikari looked back, seeing her friend.

_What can Miyako be doing here?_ Takeru thought as she approached them. _Wait, could they be trying to set us up? I know she recently broke up with Ken so she is available. Well, she's really pretty and I'm in no place to say no…_

"How are you doing Takeru?" Miyako said as she put one arm on his shoulder.

_They are setting us up. This is great!_

"What are you doing here Miyako?" Hikari said as Takeru sipped his water.

"Today is supposed to be the day," she said while smiling. "Don't tell me you two forgot. I know Daisuke wouldn't forget such a big day like this." She continued giggling.

Then Daisuke's face lit up. "It is? This is great. Hikari we should go."

"No," Hikari interrupted him. "It would be rude to ditch Takeru after we invited him."

"Come one, Hikari," Miyako interrupted. "I know Daisuke isn't the only one excited for tonight." She put one hand on Hikari's hair and the other on her shoulder. "I know I am."

"Well, it was my idea." Hikari said.

Takeru had no idea what was going on between the three of them but it did not feel like they were setting him up with Miyako. _What are those three so excited about?_

"I'm really sorry, Takeru." Hikari told the blond. "But I forgot about a prior engagement with these two." She got up. "I promise I'll visit you tomorrow. Once again I'm really sorry."

And once again Takeru found himself alone on a Friday night. _Well at least they paid the bill._ He thought as he finished his water and walked out the restaurant. _This isn't fair. My friends ditched me for God knows why. What am I supposed to do know?_

"What do you look so down about?"

Takeru turned around and instantly recognized that person who called out to him as Ken.

"Ken? What are you doing here?"

"I'm just walking by, Takeru."

Takeru could tell that he was keeping something from him but he could not tell what. He also felt that Ken was studying him. Yet he was also feeling tired.

"Wait a minute, you live on the other side of town. I doubt you'd just be walking by."

Ken shrugged off his accusation. "Well you got me. I'm actually here for some business with Miyako."

"Miyako? I thought you two broke up?"

"Well people who've broken up can still be friends, Takeru. Especially when they've fought side-by-side to protect the world."

"Well I supposed you're right," Takeru responded

Ken walked closer to the blond. "And I mean, you and Hikari are still friends even though you still like her even though she's with Daisuke now."

_Where did that come from?_ Takeru was shocked by Ken's sudden outburst. "I don't know what you're talking about, Ken." He was feeling really light headed right now.

"No need to hide anything from me, Takeru. Practically anyone can figure it out if they put two-and-two together.."

"Like I said, I have no idea what you're talking about." He was not only getting flustered, but felt he needed a nap real bad. "Either way, you'd be better off going back home. Miyako went with Hikari and Daisuke earlier for some reason."

"Figures she would," Ken seemed to know all about Miyako's whereabouts. "But my business doesn't directly involve her. She just did me a favor."

And at that point Takeru almost fainted. He was feeling light headed and knew that he had seconds before he fell on his face. But just as he was falling he felt himself being caught by Ken just before he hit the ground.

"You should be more careful, Takeru" Ken said as he held up the blond boy. "It'd be a shame if you were to scratch that face of yours."

"Ken!" the dark-haired boy had picked him bridal style. "What do you think you're doing? Put me down right now."

He had no energy to resist. He barely had any energy to stay up. But looking around he saw that no one was around. Try as he might, the blond boy feel asleep in Ken's arms, with his only thoughts being hoping that no one would see him in his predicament.

* * *

He did not recognize the room he was in. Looking around where he had just woken up he noticed that the room he was in was very elegant. It was also very pink. Everything in there was pink from the curtains to the bed sheets to the carpet. However, all that pink would not prepare him for what was underneath those sheets. Upon removing the sheets he could not believe what he was wearing. Getting up from the bed he realized that he was not wearing what he had been wearing when he was last conscious.

Instead of trousers and a shirt he was wearing a pink, frilly, Lolita-looking dress. The straps around his shoulders were white, just like the bow in the back of his waste. His skirt was about two-inches above his knees. And underneath that skirt he noticed that he was wearing a white petticoat that stuck out about half an inch over his skirt. Yet what surprised the blond boy the most came when he lifted his skirt. Instead of the pair of briefs he was wearing before he found out that instead he was wearing a pair of frilly white panties.

_What is the meaning of this?_ Thought the blond dropping his skirt. _Who would do such a thing?_

"I see that you're up," said a voice that he instantly recognized as Ken's. But instead of seeing the Ken that he was used to seeing for the last five years he instead saw a figure that he had not seen since his defeat five years ago.

"Digimon Kaiser?" Said a surprised Takeru. "Ken, what is the meaning of this? Were you the one that put me in a dress? And what's the deal with the panties?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions for a slave, Takeru." Ken said as he walked closer to the crossdressing boy.

"I'm not a slave. Where are we, Ken?"

"Well if you must know we're in the digital world."

"The Digital World?" Takeru was surprised.

"Yes, the digital world. You did not have your D-3 on you when I searched you so you'll find that escape will be quite impossible. Now I suggest you present yourself to me so this can go smoothly for the both of us."

"Present myself? What are you talking about?"

"It means to get on your hands and knees and to relax your asshole."

Takeru was surprised by his words. Was Ken really talking about screwing him up the butt? He was not just going to let him have his way with him. "You're sick, Ken. I don't know what's gotten into you but you better give me back all my clothes and let me out."

"I burned those clothes." Ken said. "Those were boy clothes. What you're wearing now is suitable to who you really are."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now let me out of here."

"Make me," Ken smirked.

Angry, Takeru rushed the Kaiser hoping to take him out. But Ken saw it coming. Tripping the blond boy, Ken managed to catch him using his knees so that Takeru's stomach was on top Ken's right leg. Kneeling down and holding down Takeru with his left hand, Ken lifted Takeru's skirt and began spanking him.

"That's a bad girl" Ken mocked him as he spanked him. "If you ever do anything like that again it will be much worst for you."

Letting him go, Takeru rose back and grabbed his bottom.

"You bastard!" Takeru began forming tears in his eyes. "Hikari and the rest will know what you did. They'll come and rescue me."

"Please." Ken began laughing in his face. "They're all too busy with their lives to care about you, some dateless freak."

"That's not true. Hikari…"

"…thinks you're gay which is why she likes hanging out with you."

Takeru blushed. "She doesn't think I'm…"

"Everyone does."

"You're lying."

"Am I? Think about it, you'd think she'd still be close to you while dating someone else? Face it, kid, you'll never be with a girl now."

Takeru could not believe it. "Even if what you said was true they'll still find me and…"

"You still don't get it, do you? While you're stuck here rubbing your bottom Hikari is having… let's just say some fun with Miyako and Daisuke. You are the last thing on anyone's mind."

It then hit Takeru. Everything made sense now. _So that's what those three were up to. That bastard Daisuke! How is it that he is doing that while I'm stuck wearing a dress._

"This isn't happening." Takeru said. "This is like some twisted nightmare.

"I'm afraid it is happening, Takeru. Now, prepare your anus."

Grabbing the petite blonde by the wrist Ken twisted Takeru's arm and now held him with his arms behind his back.

"My god, that took no effort at all. No wonder Hikari never saw you as a potential partner: she saw how wimpy you are." Grabbing the young feminine boy's long hair Ken dropped him on his stomach.

"Wah!" Takeru whimpered. Kneeling down over him Ken lifted Takeru's hip while leaving his head on the floor. Lifting up his dress and petticoat Ken was enjoying the sight of the blonde's ass covered in frilly panties.

"With your ass up in the air presenting yourself to me you look so rapeable right, Miss Takaishi."

_Rapeable?_ Then it hit him: here he was, facedown down ass up, with his panty-covered ass in full view. Being forced to crossdress it hit him that he was set to be Ken's new girlfriend. Worst off all he was about to have his virgin anus forcible penetrated.

"Please, no," the blonde cried out as he failed to escape from his captors grip. "I don't want to take it up the ass! I'm straight," tears began coming out of his eyes.

Ken began stroking his new slave's hair. "What you want is of no concern to me." Grabbing the panties by the waist band Ken slid them down to his knees.

Takeru started bawling his eyes out. "Please my first time can't be with another guy while I'm dressed like a girl!"

"Dressed like a girl?" Ken said as he grabbed Takeru's member. "It can't be more than 2 inches. With a dick as small as that you practically were a girl. And like a naughty girl you're going to take it up your bum."

_Girl?_ Takeru thought as he felt his butt cheeks spread. _He's trying to turn me into a girl. Any minute now Ken is going to stick his penis up my asshole._ And with little warning Ken's large 10 inch penis penetrated the blonde's virgin bottom bareback, breaking his behymen.

"Ahh!" Takeru let out a high pitch scream. "No, please." Takeru could feel Ken's 10 inch penis fill the insides of his anus as Ken's every thrust caused the blonde exponentially more pain. And yet, much to Takeru's chagrin, every time Ken pulled his penis back and forcibly shoved it back in, he felt a bit of pleasure from the pain it was causing him. He was still in pain from his asshole being stretched out due to having another man's penis inside of him, but that pain was causing a small sensation every time his prostate was rammed. Still, the small pleasure he was receiving from being sodomized wasn't enough to make the uncomfortable feeling of being drilled up the ass and the humiliation of all that happening while wearing very effeminate clothes to go away. Crying more than he'd ever cried before, he tried to plea with his rapist. "Ken, please, take it out already. You made your point."

"Call me Kaiser, bitch." Ken said giving the submissive boy a hard thrust. Feeling the lustful drive of his new master, the slave knew it was best to comply. Plus, resist as he might-with the clothes he was wearing, his butt impaled, and what had happened earlier with Hikari, Miyako, and Daisuke-he knew that whatever relationship he was now in with the Kaiser he would always be the recipient of Ken's libido, and should just accept it. Takeru would accept being the uke to Ken's seme.

"Please, Kaiser…" Takeru could not even finish his sentence as the pain kept causing him to cry.

"Please, what, bitch," Ken mocked his bitch as he kept humping the blonde. "I want to hear you denounce your manhood. I want to hear whose little bitch you are."

_Damn you_, _Ken,_ Takeru thought as he tried to muster up the ability to form coherent sentences. _God his massive penis in my ass is the most uncomfortable thing ever. And to think that Daisuke is having a threesome with both Miyako and Hikari right now while I'm in a dress. I guess it's only fitting that the worst night of my life ends with me getting raped and taking it up the ass like this. I wonder if he'll ever let me wear pants again, or at least no more wearing panties. God this is so degrading._

"I'm your little bitch, Kaiser. Please, Kai…" but the pain was too much for the sissy. Not being able to control himself he just began crying, accepting his newfound fate as a gay sex slave. The Kaiser, not being done with his fuckboy, knew he had to humiliate him some more. Pulling out a ball gag Ken, still in the process of deflowering Takeru, reached towards Takeru's head and stuck the ball gag in his mouth.

"Mmm," With the ball gag in his mouth and a dick up his ass that was all Takeru could say, still tearing up.

"Yes," Ken screamed, "take it like a bitch, Miss Takaishi."

_Why me?_ Takeru thought realizing he was about to spend his life never once being on the giving side of sex, only the receiving. _I was supposed to be the one doing the penetration with Hikari, now instead I'm the one being penetrated. Damn that Daisuke. This isn't fair and his dick so damn big! I'm so going to feel this in the morning._ He could not scream. He could not escape. And he knew that after this sex session it would be a while before he would be able to walk since he could feel his asshole sore. Eventually, due to Ken's large penis stressing out his asshole, Takeru began feeling light headed and knew that he was about to pass out soon. And within a minute, after giving in to getting his butt plugged, Takeru passed out just as Ken finished playing with his new boy toy, releasing his load into his asshole. Pulling out his non-erect penis from Takeru's asshole, the Kaiser admired his work and what it did to the petite blonde.

_He could barely handle that._ Ken studied Takeru's unconscious body, which was still positioned ass-up with the panties now around his ankles and semen coming out of his asshole. _He's going to need a lot more conditioning if he's going to have the honor of being my girlfriend._ Walking away from the passed out boy Ken walked towards one of the bookshelves, revealing a camcorder. _She kept her end of the bargain, and now I'll keep mine._

Walking over to the blonde Ken whipped off the excess cum from Takeru's bum, slid the frilly panties back on, lowered his dress, and picked him up in the bridal carry. With the unconscious boy safely cradled in his arms he walked away towards his knew room.

* * *

AN: well there it is, the first chapter. Poor Takeru, having to be humiliated by Ken like that knowing that his rival is off enjoying himself. I'll try to update as soon as I can but with school taking up most of my time I'm not sure how often it will be. Please read and review, thank you.


	2. The Servant

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Digimon. If I did it would not be a Kid's show.

Author's note: Sorry this one took so long to get out but I was really busy with school. I'm trying to publish these as fast as I can but that is currently not really up to me. Anyway, enjoy the Kaikeru/Kenkeru goodness :)

It had not even been a second from the moment he had woken up that Takeru started crying out in pain.

"Ow, my bottom!" the blonde boy cried out. Removing the sheets on top of himself Takeru attempted to walk but the soreness in his butt caused him to fall to the ground. "Damn that Ken. I can still fell his penis inside of me. Why does it hurt so much?"

Calming down for a second Takeru noticed what he was wearing now. He was wearing a loose fitting baby blue sleeveless nightgown. The skirt was so short that Takeru could see the pink panties Ken had put on him. _I'm going to make him pay for this._

"I see you're finally up." Looking up Takeru was struck by so much fear that the fighting spirit he showed earlier just subsided. "So tell me, Takeru, how does it feel not being a virgin anymore?"

It was at this point that a fear really struck Takeru. He, a boy, had been anally penetrated—no, dominated—by another boy. He had lost his virginity before his first kiss and, worst of all, he had been made Ken's personal sex slave and he had barely put up a fight. And now, having Ken look down on him dressed like he was, he felt so defenseless knowing nothing would stop Ken if he wanted to stick it in his butt again. And that caused more fear to run thought Takeru's body than ever before.

"What, cat got your tongue?" Ken continued looking down on him. "How did it feel having me inside of you?"

"It felt degrading." Takeru thought that if he could not fight back he could at least be truthful.

"Oh," Ken was surprised. "How so?"

"What do you mean, how so?" Takeru began crying angrily. "You first kidnap me and then you stick me in a dress. And after that you decide to just shove your dick up my ass? I haven't kissed a girl and I lost my virginity to you. How am I supposed to feel?"

"How about grateful" Ken smirked at the grieving boy. "You can finally not feel embarrassed when people talk about sex."

"That's not what I mean. I was meant to lose my virginity to Hikari, and instead I got raped by you for my first time." More tears began coming out. "My virginity was taken away from me by another boy."

Wanting to shut up the crying blonde up Ken kneeled down next to him and looked him in the eye.

"You cry too much." Being assertive once again, Ken grabbed the back of Takeru's head, brought it in close to his, and kissed him on the lips. After what seemed like an eternity for Takeru Ken stepped back. "There, now I've stolen your first kiss, too. Do something."

Again, Takeru could not believe it. Even though he saw it coming he knew that there was nothing he could have done about it. Instead, all he could do was just sit there in a girl's nightgown and give up another first to his captor. He hated himself right now.

"Tell me, Takeru," Ken said, "why do you maintain this notion that Hikari ever liked you? If she did she would not have had participated in an orgy with Daisuke and Miyako last night. Now, let's get you something to eat, shall we?"

Picking up the sore blonde in the bridal style position again, Ken ignored the cries coming from Takeru.

_Damn it_, thought Takeru. _I really wish he would stop carrying me like this. I fell so small and defenseless when I'm like this. Why couldn't he just have left me back in the room? I'm not even that hungry._

Arriving in what Takeru presumed to be the dining area he saw the breakfast table laid out. On one side he saw a delicious meal of eggs with toast. However, on what he only presumed to be his side, there was just one bowl of plain oatmeal with some fruits in it. Though he was not big on nutrition he knew oatmeal was the kind of food one ate when they were trying to lose weight. He knew he was not fat—he was considered skinny by everyone else's standards, even petite—so he was wondering why Ken was making him eat food with a low fat substance.

"What's the deal with the oatmeal?" Takeru was hoping for a straight from Ken, not believing he was going to receive a straight answer.

"What can I say," Ken looked at the blonde with a grin, "I like my girls with a slim figure. You can always afford to lose a few more pounds to get a… more feminine physique."

"Feminine…physique? What are you on?"

"Nothing strong, particularly. But I do expect my mates to look good next to me. Now shut and eat your breakfast. We've got company to entertain later."

He was curious on what he meant by company. But something in him compelled him to stop asking questions. Doing what he was told he walked to his chair, sat down, and began eating his breakfast. Eating his tasteless—and quite soggy—oatmeal, Takeru wanted to ask Ken questions. However, he kept remembering his orders to keep his mouth shut and the remainder of their meal was done so in absolute silence. After a few minutes, Takeru struggled through his oatmeal but eventually he managed to finish it. With both boys done Ken snapped his fingers and a group of several Digimon appeared to clean after them. Once they were done cleaning they left the two and the room was just the two of them once again.

"I hoped you enjoyed your breakfast, Takeru." Ken stood up, adjusting his clothes. "However, I would not get accustomed to first rate service like that. Next time It will be you cleaning up after us, not to mention making breakfast, lunch and dinner." Takeru looked stunned. "What can I say, I like a feminine women who can cook and clean."

Takeru had had enough. "Ken I've had it with you talking down to me. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a girl. I'm a boy and I will be treated as one. If you want a girlfriend then you should have stayed with Miyako. Now give me some clothes and let me go home."

"Is that so?" Ken became amused. "You sit there, after eating the food I so graciously provided for you, and are now making demands from me? And those demands are that you wish to be treated like a boy?"

"I am a boy." And without wasting another second Ken lifted Takeru up by his nightgown straps, slammed him against the table, bended him over, and lifted his skirt up.

"You're a boy, you say?" Ken had inserted his fingers inside the waistband of Takeru's panties. "Funny, I recall you denouncing your manhood just yesterday. Maybe you need another refresher of just exactly who you are? Perhaps there is a part of you that secretly enjoyed not being a man and getting dominated up the ass."

Takeru was scared. Feeling his panties being slid down and his asshole clenching up he began recalling the previous night. He remembered just how humiliated and powerless he was made to feel when Ken had inserted his penis up his butt. And he did recall denouncing his man hood when Ken had been inside of him deflowering him. All he knew was that he did not want to have that happening again anytime soon. Weighing his options he decided that he did not want to be on the receiving end of anal penetration again and decided to beg.

"Okay, Ken. You win. You can treat me however you like. Just don't stick you penis inside of me."  
"But If I didn't stick it in you then you wouldn't be my mate. But if you mean not to fuck you right now, then you submitting to me right now just bought you sometime without me inside of you." Keeping his word, Ken rose Takeru's panties back in place and brought his skirt down. "Plus, we have company today, so it would be best not to make a mess like last night."

Though he had been unconscious when Ken unloaded himself he knew what had happened the night before. Just being glad that he was not about to be screwed right now, Takeru had no time to process that last part. Instead, he stood straight up and realized that this was the first time since before he got penetrated that he could walk, even though he was still sore.

"Now, let's get you ready to entertain our guess." Even though Takeru wanted to fight those orders he just accepted them. As Ken began walking Takeru followed suit. Eventually, they arrived in the room Takeru recognized was where he slept. Where he had lost his virginity. Walking inside Takeru heard running water and knew somebody—most likely one of the servant Digimon—had gotten a bath ready. "You have three hours to get ready." Ken began walking out. "The Digimon will lay out the clothes you are wear. The guess will arrive soon so you best be ready by the time they come. If you're late I'll have my way with your bottom, and this time I won't use lube, got it?"

"Yes…Kaiser" Takeru clenched his butt cheeks when he heard the threat. If was one thing to take Ken's ten inches with lube, and Takeru knew that without it he would be bleeding for a while. "I'll make sure to be ready by then."

* * *

For the next few hours Takeru was glad he had privacy from Ken—he had noticed that he had been either sleeping or with Ken since he had gotten there. However, after finishing showering Takeru was not pleased with the clothes that Ken had laid out for him. He wasn't expecting anything different from what he was accustomed to recently wearing—he knew wearing pants was out of the question—but was not expecting something like that. In his bed lied a black and white French maid outfit. He did not want to put it on but he knew that there was no other choice, less he be cruelly penetrated dry by Ken. Setting the dress aside, he examined the rest of his clothes; obviously, there was a matching headpiece but there was also a garter belt and high heels to go along with the outfit. But the piece that he was dreading putting on the most was a pair of black thong-cut panties. Realizing that he had always been dressed by Ken he figured this would be the first time he would put on women's underwear by his own will. Doing so would mean giving up a small piece of his manhood to Ken, but, then again, so did losing his virginity to Ken, so there was not much left to lose. Giving in once again, he swallowed his remaining pride and put on the thong.

_This is so uncomfortable_, Takeru though trying hard to prevent the back side from riding up. _Why do girls willingly do this to themselves?_ Still, he knew he was running out of time. He put on the garter belt, whose stockings reached just above the knees, and later finished putting on the maid dress and shoes. Looking at himself in the mirror, this was the first time he had anytime to fully examine himself. He never realized just how petite he really was. Though he had been one of the taller chosen when they were kids, he was only 160 cm, making Hikari a little taller than him. And he was exceptionally skinny, to the point where, if he did not know any better, the figure in the mirror would have been an exceptionally pretty female. _How did I go from being a boy to a girl in a single day? Why does this have to happen to me?_

Hearing the door behind him open he saw Ken dressed in a nice business suit, and it was at this moment that Takeru realized about the company they had to entertain that Ken mentioned earlier. As Ken walked closer to the blonde he began examining his prize. Eyeing him from the bottom up Ken could not resist further humiliating Takeru. Looking down on the short statured boy, he decided to give him an order.

"Now curtsey," Ken ordered from the blonde.

"What?" Takeru was shocked by his demand.

"Are you deaf and submissive?" Ken asked. "Do you know what a curtsey is?"

Takeru recalled seeing performances and how females had a different way from the male performers of showing appreciation they received from the cheers they received. Recalling how it looked, he almost felt his body acting its own. Putting one foot back and bending his knees he held his skirt out to the sides, presenting himself to Ken.

Again, Ken took joy in easily commanding the boy. "Good boy. Now turn around. Slowly."

Once again, Takeru's body moved on its own; he did not command it. Doing as he was told, again, Takeru began slowly turning around. Eventually, his back was facing the Kaiser. As he stood there, hearing Ken walking closer behind him, Takeru felt his knees shaking beneath him, and the fact that he was wearing high heels did not help him at all. Suddenly, he felt that back of his skirt being lifted as a small breeze touched his back side.

"I must say, a thong does not really suit you," Ken said still holding up the skirt. "You're definitely more of regular panty girl, as those highlight your cute features. But thus we are running out of time so these will do for now. Still, I'm glad you decided to wear what I laid out for you." He dropped his skirt. "Shame, since I would have loved to have had my way with you once again. But like I said, I would not like to keep out company waiting."

Walking towards the doors Ken looked back at the blonde and gave him a look that screamed to follow behind his master. And just like before Takeru did as he was told and quietly followed behind the Kaiser. Following Ken, Takeru had a difficult time keeping up with him for a few reasons. For starters, Ken was a lot taller than him, giving him a wider stride that Takeru could not easily match. Also, his bottom was still sore from the previous most of all were the shoes he was wearing. Once again he did not understand why anyone would choose to wear high heels since he had a hard time just keeping his balance, much less keeping up with Ken. Eventually, he adjusted the way he would walk that allowed him to keep up with the Kaiser.

_I didn't think his base would be this large._ Takeru though. _I don't think I'll be able to escape easily at all. I could easily get lost in a dress. And I know what Ken would do to me once he caught me._

Eventually they ended up in front of a large double door that seemed almost out of place in the Kaiser's new headquarters. While the base so far had been dungeon-like with metallic doors—excluding the very girly looking room he had sleep in, that is—this one was wooden and painted white. Takeru knew that what was on the other side would not be the dungeon he had been accustomed to.

"Now listen up, slave." Ken turned back to look at Takeru for the first time since they began walking. "You will be on your best behavior for our guess. If I give you an order then I expect you follow them without question. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

He knew what he was demanding of him—total obedience—and Takeru knew that it would be best to do as he was told, like always. Giving in, he replied "Yes, master."

"Good. Now let us entertain the guess." Snapping his fingers the doors in front of them opened up revealing what was on the other side. Takeru was right. Instead of the room looking like a dungeon it instead looked like a dining hall, adorn with beautiful panting's and a few chandeliers on the roof, lined up perfectly. Continuing to examine the room nothing could have prepared Takeru for the special guess that he had heard about since the morning. There were three of them, but as far as Takeru was concerned there was only one of them that mattered.

Across from and having had the chance to watch Takeru walk into the room wearing a dress was Hikari, cheerfully smiling as she saw him in his current predicament.

_Goddamn it, Ken,_ he though as he tried hiding away his blush. _You just brought her here because you know I like her and so that she may watch my humiliation. I'll get you for this._

But she was not alone. To her right was Miyako, who was also admiring the crossdressing boy and probably copying that image into her head. And on Hikari's left was Daisuke, who looked a bit uncomfortable being there. He knew that these next few hours would feel like an eternity and that was how Ken had planned it.


End file.
